


Images from A City...

by Snacky



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, New York City, Photoset, artwork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 11:30:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6152257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snacky/pseuds/Snacky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanart for just_a_dram's A City of Fortune and Failure</p>
            </blockquote>





	Images from A City...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [just_a_dram](https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_a_dram/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A City of Fortune and Failure](https://archiveofourown.org/works/800809) by [just_a_dram](https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_a_dram/pseuds/just_a_dram). 



> I was inspired by Dram's epic to make some images to accompany her story. All thanks to her for the inspiration!

~||~

~||~

~||~

~||~

~||~

~||~

~||~


End file.
